The present invention relates generally to dynamic driver awareness systems.
When a young driver, elderly driver, or novice driver is driving a vehicle, the driver must pay particular attention and not to lose focus on the task of driving and other external conditions while driving the vehicle. Various events, such as loud music as well as occupants within the vehicle may contribute to the distractions of the driver. For example, loud or high-spirited conversations can result in the loss of concentration not only on the task of driving, but may prevent the driver from reacting quickly to vehicle alerts output by the vehicle, and more so, when engaged in maneuvers which may require increased attention and quick reaction by the driver. Primarily, for drivers where attention may be an issue or may be easily distracted, it is well known that the presence of other occupants, such as teens where high-spirited conversations are likely, may be detrimental to the driver's focus and awareness. As high-spirited conversations continue, it is important for a driver not to be distracted by these conversations and regain focus on the driving event. There are known techniques to assist a driver in regaining focus and attention on the road of travel, but such systems often treat all drivers the same and may apply the same techniques.